


Accidental Date

by laggardfelidae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, May be slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laggardfelidae/pseuds/laggardfelidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane has an awkward way to open conversations. Roxy doesn't mind. Jane's dad never shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Oh no! I'm so sorry!“  
Your name is Jane Crocker, and you just bumped into the most attractive girl of your school. You're trying hard to make it look like an accident when you were actually just desperate for an opportunity to talk to her. Yeah, there's no way this is going to work.  
Your crush has dropped some of her belongings and you're scurrying around to pick them up. You're trying to ignore the fact that she's bending down in front of you to do the same. God, you're the worst.  
“It's okay”, she says as the two of you have finished their job. “Those things happen. Hey, don't I know you? I could swear I've seen you before.”  
Roxy Lalonde is actually talking to you. You should be happy, but she's right, she's seen you before, in what you remember as the most embarrassing moment of your life. You were part of a ballet shown to all of your school. To be more exact, you were playing the lead role. And you fucked it up by getting caught on a nail sticking out from a prop tree and ripping your tutu in half. Your underwear was exposed to the whole school and it's been hell ever since. Actually, you're wondering why you even bothered faking this whole scene to Roxy, because you should've known that everyone remembers your little accident, even though it had been two years ago.  
“Umm... no, I don't think so! We don't have a class together, now do we?”, you ask nervously, praying that she doesn't remember exactly where she's seen you before.  
She does.  
“No, but... I know where I've seen you before! You were the girl who lost her skirt during that play! Wow, that was the funniest shit I'd seen at this school for a long time. Don't you think it's just so boring here? What's your name?”  
You're at a loss of words because you can't process what Roxy just said. Did she make fun of you or did she compliment you? Wait... maybe she actually thought your failure had been part of the play? And – oh no, she's staring at you. Right, she asked for your name.   
“Haha... yeah... it was funny, wasn't it? I'm Ja... ne. Crocker.”  
“Alright, Jane. My name's Roxy. Roxy Lalonde.”  
She's making fun of you. She hates you. You can almost feel the hateful glares she's shooting at you.  
“Hey, you're pretty cute. How about we meet up for some ice cream tomorrow? You look like someone who appreciates a nice cone of ice cream. So, how about it? The place opposite to our school at... wait, when do your lessons end tomorrow? … Jane?”  
You're really sure she just called you fat, and also invited you to eat ice cream with her. You catch your breath again after a while, struggling to open your folder and look at your timetable because you've completely forgotten about everything by now.   
“I'm free after 4 pm... but I don't think it's such a-”  
“Great! Meet you tomorrow, then!” She smiles at you and before you can even say another word, she's gone. Down the hall, out of the school.   
You pinch your cheek to see if you're still awake, but all it does is hurt a whole lot. It was not a dream. You're on your way to a date with Roxy. Well, a one-sided date, since you're certain that she just wants to be friends. But it's more than you could have hoped for. For the first time in what seems like forever, you're happy to go to the next lesson, because it means that the time until you meet up with Roxy will go over faster.

 

The next day is nice, dry and sunny, the ideal day to get some ice cream with the person who makes you more nervous than anything else. Between lessons, you furiously glare around to see if Roxy's there today. You wouldn't put it past her to stay at home just so she doesn't have to date you, but during recess, you discover her standing near the toilets with some friends. Your heart skips a beat; you're glad she's actually there, but at the same time, you see yourself bare of any chance to ever become her friend … or more, something in your head adds, the same thing that wanted to get a closer look when she bent over, but you're trying to ignore it. You don't say anything and hurry to get outside and eat your lunch. 

The day goes by horribly slowly. Throughout the lessons, you imagine what your date could be like. You exaggerate a lot because you've been waiting for this for at least a year. It all slightly reminds you of your crush on a guy that you had before the fateful ballet. His name was Jake and you were convinced that you two would've been a perfect match. But incidentally, he was sitting in the first row during the play, and you looked at him for the whole time. As you ripped your skirt, he was the first one to notice, you're certain, and he turned around to his friends, telling them while laughing uncontrollably. All of your hopes of ever getting together with him were crushed in a second, and it made your walk of shame behind the curtain even worse. You've been avoiding him ever since. 

Your thoughts start to trail off to the first time you noticed Roxy. Of course, she doesn't remember that day, because as always, you'd been a silent watcher and maybe a bit of a stalker. You had seen her discussing a matter with a teacher in the hallway. Next to her was a small, slightly chubby girl, apparently about a year younger than Roxy and you. Looking closer, you noticed that she was crying. From what you could hear hiding behind a row of lockers, the girl had been insulted by her teacher because of the combination of bad grades and her weight. Roxy was arguing heavily, obviously unable to comprehend how a teacher could do this to her student, all the while defending the girl that started looking up to her in awe. When the teacher wouldn't understand that she had done something wrong, Roxy took her younger classmate to the headmaster. You didn't hear exactly what happened afterwards, but you didn't see the teacher around anymore a few days later. 

You came to admire the courage and selflessness of Roxy Lalonde. And also her looks. You had noticed that she was good at running, but didn't seem to be all too fond of sports. She managed to keep a flawless physique anyway. She also didn't seem to care about her grades, wasting her free time away with friends while you were sitting at your desk at home and studying so that your dad could be proud of you.

All in all, Roxy is everything you ever wanted to be.

The bell wakes you from your daydreams and you realise that this has been the last lesson before the crucial meet up with the girl of your dreams. Wow, that sounds kitschy. You pack your stuff and run out of the school building, scared of being too late. Of course, you arrive too early and take a seat in front of the parlour, waiting for Roxy to arrive before ordering anything.   
After about five minutes, you're starting to get worried when suddenly someone's hugging you from behind. You jump up, startled, and turn around to find Roxy with a disappointed expression on her face. You try to calm yourself down and manage to wave your hand at her, a gesture which she reproduces. You can tell that she thinks you're incredibly awkward. Great.  
“I'm sorry”, you say in an attempt to save this date, “I'm just... easily startled.” But really, you're wondering what she thinks she's doing just approaching you from behind like that. She didn't know you until yesterday. Does everyone hug people they've gotten to know just a day ago? You sure don't.  
“And again, it's fine. Should've told me that you're buttoned down!”  
You bite your lip, eager to say that you're actually the exact opposite of buttoned down. You don't want her to get a wrong impression of you just because you need some time to warm up with people, especially when you've been watching them from afar for longer than most people would be comfortable with. You're a goddamn stalker. Don't let it show. Just carry on. Weren't you here to get some ice cream?  
“Heh, yeah, maybe. Anyway, why don't you... sit down, and we'll take a look at the menu?”  
Her look becomes more confident and she does just what you suggested. After a while, you've both decided on what you want to get. A waiter takes your order and you attend for it to arrive.  
“So Jane. Tell me something about you. How are you on this BEAUTIFUL day?”  
She sounds a bit sarcastic and you're wondering why, but you answer anyway.  
“I'm... I'm fine, thanks! How about you?”  
“Don't be so boring! I wasn't asking for the standard answer to my question. I really want to know how you are. Tell me why you ran into me on purpose, maybe?”  
Oh god. Shit. What are you supposed to say? She hates you. She knows. She knows about everything and you're never going to be happy again, ever. And you're too scared to man up and tell her the truth.  
But she's still smiling sincerely.  
“You know, I've been watching you for a while.”  
You're not sure if it wasn't actually you who said that, but Roxy's mouth definitely moved and it was her voice.  
“I... what?”  
“I've been watching you. You think you were stalking me, but I always went to the same places so I could see your cute, awkward little face poking out from behind the lockers. It is ADORABLE.”  
Now you're a bit freaked out and even more at a loss of words. You feel a bit like a rabbit sitting in front of a snake. A beautiful, intelligent snake.  
“So why don't you tell me... what you were hoping running into me like that? Is that how you make friends?”  
You burst out, “I want to be your friend! But you seemed so distant. You have a lot of friends. There's no reason for you to even pay attention to someone like me. So I... I was waiting for an opportunity to talk to you, and it took all of my courage to run into you so that we could have... an opener. Of some kinds. I just wanted to hear you talking to me, even if it would've been... if you would've been mad.”  
Roxy seems to be in a mist. She's probably trying to make sense of the words that just poured out of your mouth. Then she starts laughing, but it's warm laughter.  
“Oh wow, Jane! You aren't very good at making friends. But I never would've talked to you if it hadn't been for that. So thanks.”  
“Why not?” There's no way she's actually as shy as you. She has a TON of friends. You think she's also the representative of her class.  
She just shakes her head and points you to the cup of ice cream that's just arrived at your table while picking up the spoon for her own.   
You eat in silence for a while, always scared that the moment Roxy finishes her ice cream, she will get up and go. She eats faster than you. Maybe it's because you're so nervous you feel like vomiting and not like eating anything at all. When she's done, she just patiently sits there, looking at you. Probably judging you as well. You finally force down the last chunk.  
“So what are we going to do now?”, Roxy asks, watching you swallow. “To my place or to your place?”  
“What are you talking about?”, you ask her, completely puzzled.   
“Well I thought this was a date. Isn't that what you normally do after a date?”  
“It is a WHAT?” This can't be true. Seriously, this is outrageous. This isn't how it's supposed to work.   
You can see the gleeful expression melting from her face and you're immediately sorry.  
“I mean... I didn't think you... thought. That it was a date. I thought I was the only one.”  
“But Jane, I've been telling you that I was watching you, and I invited you to ice cream. That's how a date works.”  
Actually, now's the time for you to laugh, because wow, Roxy doesn't have the slightest idea of the way a date works in real life.   
But possibly, that's just fine.  
You decide that it's fine. Everything's fine as you take all your courage, grab her hand and stroll away with her towards your house.  
While opening the door, both of you notice that you forgot to pay the bill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explicit part of the story. Also my first time writing porn.

The two of you are sitting on the couch in your room, watching the most recent episode of the Problem Sleuth anime. You're not the biggest fan. The adaption will never top the original comic. But you're not really interested in watching TV right now, anyway. Your eyes constantly trail over to Roxy and you feel the pressing urge to touch her in some way, but you haven't made contact since you let go of each others' hand upon entering the house. It's kind of like a regular visit from a friend. Nothing's happening. Nothing you expected to happen after hearing that Roxy also considers this a date. You should do something. Right now. Before it's too late...  
Roxy notices that you've been staring at her boobs the same moment you do. She looks you in the eye and turns around. You can almost feel your pupils widen in fear. Now you messed everything up. Again.  
Or not, because the next thing you feel is Roxy pushing you into the cushions and kissing you full on the lips. You find yourself under her and incredibly puzzled. Half of her body is lying on you. You can feel her warmth. You can feel pretty much everything and you can also feel her tongue trying to enter your mouth. It feels to real to be just a fantasy, so you let it in and start licking her lips in return. Soon, you find yourself in a full-fledged makeout session and forget about everything surrounding the two of you. As your lips are starting to get sore, you break the kiss and push Roxy into a sitting position. Your foreheads meet and she starts giggling a bit.  
“You're really good at this”, you say, even though that's probably a lie because you have no experience whatsoever. But it felt good. So good, in fact, that you're feeling really hot.  
“Looks like I'm a natural”, she responds. You want to say something, ask her if it really was her first time kissing someone as well, but your eyes wander again and you realise you just don't care about it anymore. You pull her into a tight hug and kiss her neck while fumbling around with her bra under the loose t-shirt she's wearing. She seems to be really hot, too, if her red face is any indication, so you hurry to pull the shirt over her head and then slowly hook your fingers in with her bra straps and drag them down her arm. Roxy pushes herself against you, trying to make you go faster.  
As you fling the bra onto a floor, Roxy dives in for a kiss again, pushing you over.   
You suddenly realise what you're doing here, and then you realise you want to be in control. You grab her by the shoulders and turn the tables on her, pressing her into the sofa pillow. Actually, you can't really believe that this is happening, but in case this is a dream, you might as well make it a good one. Roxy isn't having any of this, though, because now she's tucking on your shirt, and as soon as you're topless, you seek revenge by brushing your knee against her crotch. She gasps for air. You use this moment of confusion to pull off her skirt, spread her legs and then slowly strip her of her tights. You can already see her cute pink panties. As you're done, one of Roxy's legs is dangling off the couch and she looks like she's begging for you to finally do something, but you decide that you should tease her some more. By now, you've completely forgotten about the time. Nothing matters more than being with the girl you've been watching for what seems like an eternity and driving her crazy, because all she had to do to drive you crazy was starting to exist.  
All of these thoughts are tumbling through your head while you place your finger way down on her panties and slowly go up to her clit, making her shudder. Her eyes are closed and she doesn't object to you finally putting your thumbs under the seams of her panties and dragging them off.   
You decide that you should stay away from her most sensitive places for some longer and go for her boobs instead. They're certainly smaller than yours, but they look really nice anyway. Her nipples are small and prominent, even though you haven't touched them yet. You place your palms on the center of her breasts and massage them firmly. Roxy starts breathing more heavily. To encourage the sounds she's making, you bend your head down to her chest, sloppily licking and kissing the soft skin, until you reach one of her nipples and start trailing its outlines, getting closer to the center and finally sucking it while you pinch the other nipple with your hand. The school celebrity lying under you can't suppress a moan and tries to move her own hand down, but you get up from her chest as quickly as possible and grab her wrists. “I started this, and I'm going to finish it”, you whisper into your ear, then breathe into it some more and lick the ear conch.   
“Actually”, Roxy mumbles, “it was kinda me who started this whole date thi... nnngh!”  
While she was distracted, you had let go of her wrist and slowly trailed down on her body until you reached her clit and then her vagina. You tease her a bit by moving your middle finger around in it, then pull it out. It's gotten wet and because you know how well this works, you now place your middle finger over her clitoris, making it wet as well, and then rubbing it with your finger. Roxy can't stop moaning loudly and you go on for a while, moving your finger around the little knob, until she's gotten so loud that she has to be on the brink of coming.   
You won't allow her to do that just yet, because there's another thing you have to try.  
You spread her legs a little more, lean in for another kiss, even though you can tell that she's incredibly pissed because you wouldn't let her come, but she's still too horny to do anything else but let you serve her. You explore her mouth, teeth, lips with your tongue, then you suddenly pull off and position yourself between her legs instead, spreading them some more.  
You start licking her inner thighs and keep moving closer to where she wants you right now. The closer you get, the stronger her anticipating breaths get. Finally, your tongue meets her clit. The warm, soft feeling that Roxy is apparently getting pushes her into making a sound that's almost a scream. You go down with your tongue. She tastes a bit salty and there's a weird, sour aftertaste to it, but it's not bad, and you don't really care either way. The sounds she's making are so pleasurable that you wouldn't care if this stuff tasted like ear wax. Your tongue finds entrance into her and your push it in and out a bit. It really is as fun as you've always imagined, and you start wishing that she repays you after you're done, so you get a bit faster.   
When you feel like she absolutely can't take it anymore, you move back up to her clit and start licking it, moving it back and forth, slowly at first. You start going faster, Roxy responds by breathing just as fast, and as she comes, she moans deeply and satisfyingly. You can feel the contractions of her muscles and keep your hands on the insides of her thighs until they stop. Then, you lie down on her. Both of you are really tired now, but even though Roxy looks like she's done for, you know she's not going before she's done the same teasing to you.  
You pull her up, kiss her cheek and notice that she's already starting to open your pants.


End file.
